The invention relates to a pillar finisher which is arranged in order to visually cover regions of a vehicle body and with its outer exposed surfaces to be involved in forming the external appearance of a vehicle, wherein the pillar finisher in the intended final installed state forms a mount for a functional seal, in particular a window drop seal.